Fideos
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Cuando Kanda se queda sin sus amados fideos, pueden pasar cosas terribles... Sin embargo, hay alguien capaz de hacer que no pierda el control. One shot KandaxLena


Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo el primer fic q escribi de D. Gray, amo esta serie! Es un one-shot comico, lo cual resulto un tantodificil para mi u.u Pero aun asi, espero q les guste y me dejen un review con su opinion

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D. Gray-Man pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Si me los dejasen, Kanda seria solo mio...

* * *

**FIDEOS**

Kanda era un ser solitario.

Tanto era así, que en realidad nunca se sentía cómodo en compañía de otras personas. Sabía que era necesario, por supuesto, pero no era algo que le hiciera sentir bien.

Simplemente, amaba la soledad. Se encontraba bien estando solo consigo mismo. Podía tener la mente mucho más despejada que el resto de la gente. Eso le permitía analizar cada situación y actuar siempre con un comportamiento impecable, fuera cual fuese el momento.

Por ello era uno de los mejores exorcistas de la Congregación de la Sombra.

Tampoco le importaba la opinión de los demás. Sabía que muchos le odiaban o le temían por su carácter. Pero por él, se podían ir bien lejos.

Aunque, por mala suerte para quienes trataban con él a menudo, Kanda al fin y al cabo era humano. Eso significa, que no era perfecto. Y que a veces (solo a veces) perdía el control.

Como ahora.

Volvía de una misión, malhumorado como de costumbre. Tal vez tenía que ver con ello el hecho de que, esta vez, Komui le hubiese mandado al quinto pino por unos rumores totalmente falsos relacionados con la Inocencia.

Un fracaso total. El exorcista estaba cansado y cabreado a más no poder. Por lo tanto, lo único que quería era irse a la cama rápidamente. Pero antes debía comer algo. Encargó al cocinero un plato de fideos soba, sus favoritos.

- Lo sentimos, señor Kanda – se excusó el ayudante de cocina – No nos queda pasta soba.

Todos los presentes en el comedor se giraron en ese momento para ver la reacción del exorcista. Pudieron comprobar como la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente al tiempo que se crujía los nudillos.

- ¿No quedan… Fideos soba? – preguntó, tranquilamente, en un tono de voz calmado que hizo temblar por dentro a más de uno. Sabían que estaba a punto de perder el control.

El pobre ayudante, cubierto de un sudor frío provocado por el miedo, se limitó a cumplir con su trabajo repitiendo su negativa. Lo cual fue considerado como una muestra de valentía por parte de toda la sala.

La tensión se hizo palpable en el ambiente cuando los presentes fueron capaces de asimilar lo sucedido. Había sido tan rápido.

Kanda sostenía su espada, la Mugen, a tan solo unos pocos milímetros del cuello del hombre, completamente aterrorizado. Miraba con expresión de enfado a la persona que le había detenido poniendo la mano sobre el filo de la espada. Y no, esta vez no era el mocoso entrometido, Allen Walker, sino la hermana del supervisor con el que no estaba muy contento precisamente: Lenalee Lee.

Claro, pensaban todos. Era la única que podía conseguirlo. La única capaz de ser más veloz que Kanda, gracias a sus Dark Boots.

- Oye – dijo, con el ceño fruncido – Este comportamiento es intolerable. Atacar a un miembro de la Congregación…

- Bah – interrumpió él – Ni siquiera es un exorcista.

Al escuchar eso, su enfado simplemente creció más y contestó fríamente:

- Aquí se valoran las vidas de todos por igual.

Y con un brusco movimiento apartó la espada y se fue rápidamente, dejando al comedor sumido en silencio sepulcral.

Kanda, por su parte, renunció a su idea de comer algo, y salió de allí caminando con rabia. Haciendo que todos se apartaran a su paso.

Aunque le desagradaba la idea, un lejano pensamiento en su mente le sugirió que buscase a Lenalee para pedir disculpas. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Él nunca se disculpaba ante nadie. Pero admitió, frustrado, que tenía razón. Aunque lo mejor sería esperar a mañana. Ahora mismo, estaba tan cansado que era capaz de matar por una cama.

Al entrar en su cuarto, arqueó una ceja a modo de silenciosa pregunta. Pregunta porque ella, Lenalee, se encontraba allí, sentada en la cama, muy seria.

- No puedes perder los nervios de esa forma. ¿Y si lo matas?

- No exageres.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, solo son fideos!

- Hmp.

Kanda se dirigió a la cama, ignorando a la chica que se encontraba plantada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y muy enfadada. La rodeó y se tumbó de espaldas.

Pasó un rato, no sabía cuanto. Pero, de repente, se tensó y dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Lenalee sobre su hombro. Y escuchó su voz suave, que le decía al oído:

- No niegues que tienes sentimientos. Tú sabes que los tienes.

La reacción del exorcista, aparte de sentir un deje de enfado (apenas había cosa que no le molestara), fue quedarse sentado en la cama mirando a la chica a los ojos durante un momento, y después levantarse a toda velocidad y acorralarla contra la pared, sin que esta vez le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Y luego, tras unos segundos, unir sus labios con los de la chica de forma un tanto brusca.

Ella, por su parte, sonrió imperceptiblemente, y cuando el beso terminó, le dijo:

- ¿Ves? Yo también… Sé que eres capaz de sentir algo más que odio.

Él volvió a besarla y Lenalee le cogió de nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí para profundizar el beso. Esta vez fue él quien rompió ese contacto y contestó:

- No te hagas la nueva. No es la primera vez que pasa esto.

Lenalee iba a replicar, y Kanda la calló con otro beso que más parecía un mordisco, pero ella disfrutaba.

Mientras el exorcista se dedicaba a dejar una oscura marca en su cuello, la chica preguntó entre susurros:

- ¿Por qué… No puedes ser… Así de humano… Siempre?

Él la miró a los ojos un momento y contestó:

- No sé por qué contigo es diferente, pero lo es. Y si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Pero no esperó respuesta alguna, sino que siguió con su labor sin percatarse de que ella sonreía.

Sí, Kanda era un ser solitario.

Pero también era humano.

¿Y que podía tener de malo actuar como tal de vez en cuando?

--

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y se hayan reido! Espero sus criticas! Chao!**

**Karin16**


End file.
